Hero's Shield
.]] The Hero's Shield , also known as the Paladin Shield or Heroic Shield, is a recurring shield in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually a high-rank shield that protects against negative status effects and elemental damage or grants bonuses to stats. Appearances Final Fantasy The Hero's Shield is the most powerful shield, available only in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions. It protects against all statuses and elements, and also provides +16 Defense and +40 Evasion. It is found in the Lifespring Grotto. Final Fantasy III The Heroic Shield provides immunity to Petrify and Sleep, and can be equipped by the Freelancer, Onion Knight, Warrior, Knight, and Dragoon. It can be found in the Dwarven Hollows and bought in Amur for 3500 gil. The 3D version grants 9 Defense, 6 Magic Defense, and a +1 bonus to all stats. The NES version gives 10 Defense, 12 Magic Defense, and 12% Evasion. Final Fantasy IV The Hero's Shield is the best shield available in the Advance and Complete Collection remakes. It is dropped by the superboss Brachioraidos. It changes elemental resistance into absorption and grants +15 to all stats. This armor is metallic. It can be equipped by everyone except Dark Knight Cecil and Fusoya. The Hero's Shield can be dual wielded by Yang and Edge; if done so, they'll attack with their bare hands. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Hero's Shield is the best shield obtainable after defeating Omega in the Depths. It provides +10 Defense and Magic Defense, 10% Magic Evasion, 45% Evasion, and +5 to all other stats. It also turns all elemental resists into absorbs. In the mobile release, the shield is instead dropped from Lunar Leviathan. Final Fantasy VI The Paladin's Shield is the best shield, with a Defense power only lower than the Tortoise Shield. It absorbs Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Holy-elemental damage and nullifies Poison, Wind, Earth, and Water-elemental damage. It teaches Ultima at a rate of 1% per Magic AP, the only other method of learning Ultima besides the Ragnarok esper. The Paladin's Shield can be obtained by "uncursing" the Cursed Shield, done by equipping it for 256 battles, which can be easily done by fighting Peepers. The Cursed Shield is found in Narshe in the World of Ruin. Kefka is also equipped with the Paladin's Shield during his battle against a red palette swap of Ifrit in Thamasa. Final Fantasy X Any of Tidus's shields can become the Paladin Shield if it has all the four elemental "Proof" abilities. ''Final Fantasy XV Shields can be equipped as weapons by Noctis and Gladiolus. ''Bravely Second: End Layer Hero's Shield is a shield that provides 50 P.DEF, 25 M.DEF, 32 EVD, and reduce all elemental damage taken by 50%. It is obtained after equipping the Bloody Shield for 255 battles. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Heroic Shield is one of the best shields, obtained after the Gladiators' Hall is accessible, by fighting Ω Weapon. It provides 15 DEF, 45 EVA and immunity to all negative statues. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) The Hero's Shield is a level 99 shield that provides +73 Defense. It can be traded for at the shop for 31,920 gil, a Thunder Shield, and Eden's Scale x5. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Hero's Shield is a level 100 shield that provides +73 Defense and +20% Wall Rush HP Defense. It can be obtained by trading 180,320 gil, Thunder Shield, Master Shield, and Eden's Cuirass. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Hero's Shield is a Heavy Shield that provides 48 DEF and +20% resistance to all elements. It is obtained by completing "The Octopus and the Teacher" on ELT difficulty. Hero's Shield (FFXV) is a heavy shield that provides 25 HP, 30 DEF, and HP +10%. It is obtained during the Final Fantasy XV exploration event, Altissia, City on the Sea. Gallery FF1 GBA Sprite - Hero's Shield.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFIIIDS Heroic Shield.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFVI Paladin's Shield Artwork.jpg|Official art from Final Fantasy VI. BS Hero's Shield.png|''Bravely Second: End Layer. FFRK Heroic Shield FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Heroic Shield FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Hero's Shield FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Hero's Shield FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFBE Hero's Shield.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. it:Scudo eroico Category:Shields